Bitches Build Empires
by Kat-Arva
Summary: It is really bad manners to enter Bass Designs shop while asking if they make clothes for straight people. (Occupation reversal AU CB)
1. Gay clothes

A/N: It will be a series of drabbles, not in chronological order

Disclaimer: CB are not mine and the idea and cover belong to _chacecrawford_ on tumblr _Blair Waldorf owner of the Hotel Empire and Waldorf Industries & Chuck Bass 'King C' of the upper east side and designer for Bass Designs._

* * *

"Don't you make clothes for straight people in America?"

He wasn't being rude. Not very, at least, because he knew what quality clothes were (Katherine did and that was enough to pass off as his good fashion sense) and _that_ went beyond fashion. Everything on display in "Bass Designs" shop from pink shirts to collection of bow ties was so gay it was a bit scary. Just look at these neck scarves. Polka dotted, all of them.

The smile on redhead sales girl face didn't falter even for a moment, though. Probably because she was used to questions like that. Then suddenly her smile grew brighter and more welcoming, if it were possible.

"You know Tom would be upset if he heard you," a male voice behind him drawled. Marcus looked back to a dark haired young man. He was a bit shorter than him and dressed in a suite with a pink shirt. What normal person wears suite in such a weather? In the middle of the summer, and with a bow tie, no less?

"Excuse me?"

He did have to give Blair her due. The guy was dumb, homophobic and had no idea who Tom Ford was while wearing his spring collection slacks. And they said Nate was hopeless.

"So what with the accent?" he continued, disregarding Marcus' unimpressed look. "You English?"

Nobody dared to make fun of his accent. Blair found it 'endearing' and this guy was just rude so he snapped a "yes" at him and turned back to sales girl.

"I'm here to take Blair Waldorf's order." Something for her father and Roman for when they would visit, and seeing Bass collection it seemed logical she wanted it from here.

The redhead for some reason looked at the rude guy as if asking a permission.

He nodded. "Yes, of course." By the end of the sentence the woman was already halfway to second floor.

"So tell me, how is Miss Waldorf?"

Marcus grew more confused and uncomfortable by the second. There was something possessive in other man's voice that he didn't like.

"Who are you, anyway? And why would you want to know?"

"How rude of me. I'm Chuck Bass." The American seemed as calm as the bow tie he was wearing and took his time before adding. "She is one of our VIP clients and I daresay a friend".

And she said the first bow tie he sewed was beautiful even if its stitches were all crooked and visible. And he got her as the first person to take measurements from back when his thoughts of touching girls were entirely innocent. And she held him after his father ripped his prized jacket sketches. And she wore proudly the dress he made for her prom. And her lip gloss tasted like champagne and the cream slip was still high on his inspiration list. But her new boy-toy didn't need to know any of that.

It figured. The gayest guy he ever seen sold gay clothes for living.

They didn't say anything more to each other.

Silence between two man grew tensed so redhead's appearance was a relief. She gave him the package, thanked him and scurried off to somewhere.

As he was nearing the exit he heard Bass say "Have a nice stay in New-York and tell Blair I said 'hi'?"

Marcus said nothing and left. On his way to Waldorf's he thought about strange meeting with Blair's 'friend'. There was something suspicious going on. Should he consider that Bass a threat?

Marcus decided against it, for now. His new girlfriend, it seemed, just knew a disturbing amount of gay people.


	2. Blackout kisses

Marcus did not know why but he was frozen in the doorframe watching two shadowfigures kiss. One was a long-haired girl in a dress that guy could not let go, he grabbed and writhed it in his hands again and again going from her neck to the small of her back to trace her spine. The 'he' was in a formal suite (she helped him out of it and its jacket landed in the illuminated part of the room) but what did it matter. Their movements were hurried but somehow harmonic – when he dipped her she arched her back to get closer still, when he left her lips to kiss her neck she pushed his shirt out of trousers so they had equal skin contact. Their breathing got a tiny bit louder and Marcus could hear girl's tiny whimpers. Like she would start moaning for everyone to hear any second now – and her partner did not even get to any 'interesting' parts of her, still worshipping her throat as his hands were stroking her back.

His kisses with Blair were nothing like that. He could not understand how someone so naturally hot would be so awkward. Every embrace and kiss they shared seemed somehow wrong as if they did not fit. Like she could never quite let go of her inhibitions. Marcus told himself that Blair was still a virgin (again, a mystery how she managed that with this ass and legs) so he blamed her stiff and shy behavior on that.

Otherwise she was perfect. Charming and smiling at the appropriate moments, awed by his ancestry and broad knowledge of European bloodlines. She wore pretty dresses, showed him good restaurants and was the picture of perfection. (But who in these times needs a girlfriend for _that?_ In truth, if Katherine wasn't so accommodating he would've long ago given up on this dating thing.)

As he mused on his relationship the pair's embrace on scale from 'warm' to 'scalding' went straight to the forest fire. Both were still fully clothed, but apart from that…

He was actually going to leave the pair to their pleasure when he remembered that Blair was supposed to wait for him there. He waited for another few seconds trying to process this. Blair would not have just let some random people to have fun during blackout. Actually the poor couple would be afraid to continue if they met miss virgin-perfect. Did that mean…

He pushed the switch on without dwelling on it anymore.

And there was his girlfriend with long hair of the shadow girl and a crumbled yellow dress. Her breathing labored her lips bruised and eyes confused from pleasure and not understanding why it stopped.

His first instinct was to storm off. Although he wasn't that hurt by Blair exchanging kisses with someone other than him, his pride was a wounded by the person she did it with.

"You're supposed to be gay!"

The Bass guy smirked with a mocking "Am I?".

And Blair just stood there still holding his hand, not even trying to explain herself. Her expression was one of interest (of what was going to happen?) – did she enjoy this? Being caught almost having sex by her boyfriend, the girl who put his hand away from her skirt and seemed to have no idea what tongue was for in a kiss?

It seemed unbelievable but there was something perverse in their matching pleased expressions and wicked gleam of dark eyes.

It dawned on him then that she planned it. Maybe not blackout but everything else…

These freaking Americans!

* * *

 **AN** Thanks to everyone who followed/favored the story and left a review, I'm glad you like it.

The next part would be an explanation of what actually happened concerning Marcus.


End file.
